coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Helloyoungchaps
Boosting edit count Is there a reason that you keep making useless edits such as; adding then straight away removing death categories for random living characters including Simon Barlow and Rosemary Piper and adding random spaces to pages like Lewis Archer's? If this is just to boost your edit count please can you prevent yourself from doing it in future, these edits have no purpose and just serve to cramp the activity pages. Xx-connor-xX (talk) 09:46, June 12, 2018 (UTC) Rana's Death Hi, Please could you change the date of Rana's death to 19th March 2019 as in Monday nights episode when the roof collapses it says it Gary Windass's birthday which is the 19th March! Thanks very much, Dylan Thorne Dylanthorne03 (talk) 21:51, March 20, 2019 (UTC) Edit summaries Please don't forget to add an edit summary for each change that you make to the site. Thank you.--Jtomlin1uk (talk) 08:24, June 20, 2019 (UTC) :Once again another reminder of the above, and please familiarise with the Manual of style page as requested on Community Messages, thank you. Karen2310 (talk) 20:34, July 1, 2019 (UTC) First and last lines sections The first and last line section applies to EVERY regular character past and present. This section replaced the "Quotes" section several months ago - by consensus - so please stop changing them back. This will also be your final reminder with regard to adding edit summaries. Thank you. Karen2310 (talk) 19:33, July 20, 2019 (UTC) Profile page Could you please remove the links that you've added to your profile page? None of them are relevant to this site, and these red links now appear on our "wanted page" list. Karen2310 (talk) 15:00, December 31, 2019 (UTC) :Thank-you for your cooperation on this matter. Although I fail to see where it asks in the above message for you to remove anything other than the links - which you've alluded to in your reply on my talk page. Karen2310 (talk) 14:21, January 3, 2020 (UTC) Gary Windass Right, I'm about to lower the protection to the page to allow editing. There is already a conversation at Talk:Gary Windass about the image which is currently in use on the profile and a firm decision about keeping it. Any further comments should be left on that talk page. Karen2310 (talk) 14:38, January 3, 2020 (UTC) :The updates you've made to the page all need to be changed to past tense, in line with the rest of the article and in line with all of the character profiles on the site. The place to discuss new categories is Forum:New categories, however if there are only three entries, then it is very unlikely to even be considered. Could we please ask you also to familiarise yourself with the Manual of style as everything raised here (and much more) is addressed. Karen2310 (talk) 15:55, January 3, 2020 (UTC) Bernie Winter There is a forum dedicated to guest/regular character promotions here, where discussions are held - and where there is an "open" discussion on Bernie. 50 appearances does not necessarily mean automatic promotion, and as consensus has not yet been reached, I've just rolled back your changes. Karen2310 (talk) 22:30, January 20, 2020 (UTC)